


Can’t seem to make you mine

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where someone makes the mistake of hitting on you in front of Massimo
Relationships: Massimo Torricelli/Reader, Massimo Torricelli/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Kudos: 45





	Can’t seem to make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is… not my best work. Sorry. I was so excited to write about Don Massimo, mostly because every time I read/watch something that I feel like it’s poorly written, I have the urge to correct it in some way or another. But alas, I was tired, unmotivated, and in a lot of pain. This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com, for Day 8 of kinktober, and the prompts were possessiveness and knowing someone can hear you.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I knew things would go south the second I felt Lucca’s eyes on me for the first time. We’d barely stepped inside the house where the dinner was being held, and I shivered despite the comfortable temperature of the environment.

It wasn’t the exciting kind of shiver, either, the one Massimo could elicit in me without trying. It was the one that appeared when we were certain that something bad was going to happen, like a premonition in itself, trying to warn us away from whatever course of action we’d decided for the evening.

Except this particular evening wasn’t in my hands. I hadn’t been the one to plan it and had only come after a lot of insistence on Massimo’s part, after he whined about having to spend the night away from me because of some stupid business dinner and that if I didn’t go, he might as well give up the whole ordeal and skip on the meeting himself.

I knew he was playing dirty, but at the same time, I loved the idea that he just needed me that much. So I put on a simple red dress and accompanied him into the house of one of his oldest associates, ready to be bored out of my mind as the men discussed numbers or murders behind closed doors while the women and other guests mingled and drank the night away. 

The problem was that I didn’t have any friends amongst the other people invited, having long ago been ostracized by the trophy wives and sugar babies when they realized I actually had a job and didn’t depend on Massimo for a living. So all I had to keep me company was the bartender hired for the evening and whatever amount of whiskey I could drink before Massimo decided to leave.

“Not the kind of drink I expected to see a woman like you enjoying.” Fourteen words and I already felt like puking. I didn’t bother to turn to look at him as I rolled my eyes to the polite man behind the counter, who simply gave me a sympathetic smile.

“Oh, well. The more you know,” was all I said, keeping my voice distant and detached as I twirled the liquid in my hands and prayed to the heavens the blond man by my side decided to give up before Massimo noticed him standing too close.

“Yes, well… I would very much like to know more of you.” Fuck. I really was gonna have to be upfront about it.

Sighing, I finally turned to stare at the man I’d been briefly introduced to after arriving.

“And I’m sorry to report that the interest isn’t reciprocated, but I’m here with Massimo and for Massimo, so if you can just leave me be, I’d greatly appreciate that.” Lucca blinked a few times, his pretty little smile almost falling from his face like he didn’t actually expect to be dismissed.

There was something off about the whole situation. I could understand hitting on a girl without knowing she had a date, maybe when she had one, if you thought you could take on the guy, but he’d seen me with Massimo. Did he not know who my boyfriend was? Was he somehow unafraid of Don Torricelli? 

Both ideas sounded ludicrous, and it only made my skin crawl with mistrust. Just what was this guy’s endgame? Despite the momentary break in his mask, he quickly returned to his wanna-be charming self, his predatory smile still directed at me.

“Well, he’s not here now, is he? I’m sure he wouldn’t even notice if you followed me upstairs and…” I didn’t even realize what I was doing until it was done and Lucca was staring back at me with his mouth hanging open, the whiskey that was once in the glass in my hands now dripping from his expensive suit.

The chatter all around the room had stopped, too, everyone’s eyes on us as I tried very hard to control my own breathing. The nerve of this man, thinking I would EVER consider cheating on Massimo, much less with someone as sleazy as him!

“ _Principessa_?” I heard my boyfriend’s voice approaching, but I was still trembling from the anger running in my veins. “What is going on, my love?” Massimo’s hands engulfed me, wrapping themselves around my body before pulling my back to meet his chest, and for the first time since he had left me to talk to his partners, I felt myself becoming calmer. 

“This man thought he could seduce me,” I explained coldly, my eyes still connected to Lucca’s as he wiped the drink from his face with a handkerchief the bartender had produced from behind the counter. I was expecting to see fear appear in his face, or at least for him to lose some of the vivacity that was still behind his eyes, but when no change appeared other than the loss of his smile, since his lips were now pressed together in a tight line, I was left even more confused.

“Is that so?” Massimo asked, clicking his tongue from behind me, his fingers possessively holding onto my hips. I could hear that at least _he_ was amused by the situation, from the tone of his voice, but I had no idea why. “Will you look at that? I’m sorry to disappoint you, Lucca, I’m sure you’ll find someone else to fuck away your resentment towards me later tonight. For now, excuse me and my girlfriend, I wanna make sure that she’s okay.”

My boyfriend’s reaction was so unexpected to me that he practically had to drag me away from the living room where all eyes were still on us, taking me to one of the hallways where I assumed the bathrooms were located.

“Massimo!” I whisper-shouted, absolutely frazzled by his and everyone else’s behavior that evening. “What the hell is going on?” But Massimo didn’t seem in the least worried about my own confusion, his eyes drinking me in against the maroon walls of the hallways with even more desire than earlier in the evening, when I had to force him to leave our bedroom so we could make it on time for this dinner. “Massimo!” I tried again, finally breaking him from his trance as he blinked twice before connecting his eyes with mine, licking his lips.

“What was it, baby girl? You really look delectable tonight, have I told you that before?” He answered, leaning over me until I was trapped between his body and the wall, my irritation suddenly disappearing to give place to the instinctive desire that filled my body every time Massimo came near me. Especially when he was nuzzling on my neck like he was doing right at that moment.

“Yes, you have. Massimo, what’s going on?” I asked, suddenly startled by the realization that he was working on opening his belt. “What are you doing? Massimo, we can’t do this here!” I admonished him, but he already had a grip over himself, his other hand swiftly looking for my panties before pushing it away and plunging a thick finger inside of me, checking my wetness.

“Oh, we can and we will. You know why, _principessa_?” He picked me up like I weighed nothing, and I wrapped my legs around him instinctively, my head falling back against the wall as one of his hands rubbed the thick head of his cock against my clit. “Because you are mine.”

Feeling Massimo stretch out my walls was something that took the breath away from me every single time he first pushed in, it didn’t matter how many times I had him inside of me. He was always too fucking large, his cock too fat for my pussy - especially when he didn’t give me the proper preparation, like now. 

“And you’ll let me do whatever I want with this perfect body, won’t you? Especially after one of my biggest enemies had the nerve to try to hit on you.” Gasping, I held onto Massimo’s nape as I tried my best to contain my moans by biting my lower lip. “None of that, baby girl, I want you to scream my name. Show him you’re mine and only mine. C’mon, cum for me. Scream my name. Let them all know you belong to me. That I own this fucking pussy.”

The sounds of my wetness and his body meeting mine were certainly being heard throughout the room by now, how much worse could it be if I simply relented and fulfilled my very possessive and incredibly insecure boyfriend’s wishes? I’d never truly know, because then Massimo’s thumb met my clit and I was instantly out of control of my own body, screaming his name as my cunt milked his cum inside of me.

“I don’t know how to get back there,” I admitted, embarrassed just by the thought of walking out into the very fancy dinner after they had all but witnessed me getting railed by the smug Don that looked unfairly sexy after our frantic lovemaking. 

“With your head high, knowing you’re the only one who can make me lose my mind like that, and my cum dripping down your legs. Now let’s go, _bella_.”


End file.
